


Bird of Paradise

by iwaizumihajimie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is thirsty af, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, That one au where akaashi thinks bokutos hair is a plant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaizumihajimie/pseuds/iwaizumihajimie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The odd plant gave rise to what was actually a fully grown man, and a handsome one at that. He was a few inches taller than Keiji, not enough that he had to strain his head to get a glimpse of his stunning golden eyes, but enough to be noticeable. His hair was absolutely ridiculous but somehow, with his crooked smile and striking features, he made it work."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or Akaashi Keiji meets the new employee at Owlways Blooming and is immediately smitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shizuoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuoh/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for my favorite sinner Ash! I love you lots and I hope your birthday is filled with Akaashi <3
> 
> (This was heavily inspired by a tumblr post and since I don't want to bother to learn how to practically add links on this website, here is this long thing: http://czerwik.tumblr.com/post/130017982169/bokuaka-flowershop-au-twitter-instagram)
> 
> disclaimer: i have no idea how flower shops work

“Good afternoon, Akaashi-san!” A voice chimed brightly from behind the counter of the store. “Are you looking for anything in particular today? We’ve gotten some new arrivals since your last visit if you want to take a look!”

“Ahh, hello, Komi-san and thank you for the offer; I’ll look around for a bit and get back with you.” Keiji gave a small smile and a wave before wandering down the aisles.

Owlways Blooming was a quaint flower shop located on the first floor of a building in a quieter part of Tokyo, away from the worst of the hustle and bustle of the city and Akaashi Keiji got to live in an apartment directly above it. The staff was kind -if a little loud especially in Komi’s case-, the shop was beautiful, and his home was always filled with the most amazing arrangements.

Keiji couldn’t think of anything better. 

“Oh, by the way Akaashi-san, we just hired a new employee!” Komi glanced around the store. “He should be here somewhere.” He turned around in circles as he spoke, ducking his head into the room behind the counter before shrugging. “Oh well, he’ll show up sooner or later. I’ll be sure to introduce you when he does!” 

“Sounds good, thank you again Komi-san.” He nodded in his direction, continuing to stroll leisurely about the place as the other man got back to work.

The store was truly beautiful with bright bursts of flowers covering every surface and even hanging from the ceiling. Keiji admired some of his favorites before making his way to the table Komi had gestured to that was overflowing with the new flowers. 

They were all gorgeous, of course. Keiji paused to stroke the sharp fluorescent orange and red petals of one kind before his eyes wandered to the furthest end of the table that was sporting the strangest plant he had ever seen.

As he reached the plant he was absolutely clueless as to what it was. Black and white spikes stuck almost straight up in places and shone in the bright store lights, almost as if they were covered in a gel.

After looking around and not seeing any kind of sign indicating the name of said plant his curiosity got the better of him and he reached out to lightly brush his fingers through the plant's... leaves?

Almost immediately Keiji withdrew his hand and jumped backward a few feet with a gasp. Did that plant just squawk!?

The odd plant gave rise to what was actually a fully grown man, and a handsome one at that. He was a few inches taller than Keiji, not enough that he had to strain his head to get a glimpse of his stunning golden eyes, but enough to be noticeable. His hair was absolutely ridiculous but somehow, with his crooked smile and striking features, he made it work.

He was just allowing his eyes to rake over his muscular legs up to his large hands and the tanned skin that stretched over his impressive biceps before the stranger cleared his throat and Keiji realized he was staring. He scrambled to get a hold of himself, feeling his cheeks burn at being caught looking so intently.

“Oh, please forgive me-,” his eyes wandered to the name tag affixed to the apron drawn over the man’s broad chest, “Bokuto-san. I didn’t mean to intrude on your personal space.” 

Bokuto seemed to brighten as Keiji said his name. He opened his mouth to speak before being interrupted by Komi. 

“Bokuto! There you are man, I was looking for you everywhere.” His voice boomed across the store and Keiji wanted to pay attention what he was saying but he was a little busy having a staring contest with the ground. “This is one of our regulars, Akaashi Keiji. Akaashi-san, this is Bokuto Koutarou, our new hire! Akaashi lives in the apartment above the store so you’ll be seeing a lot of him, Bo!”

Keiji looked up just in time to see Bokuto mouth his name with a curious look in his eyes and an excited smile on his lips. 

This time when he spoke he was not stopped, but Keiji almost wished he had been with how quickly his heart sped up at the deepness of his voice and the way his mouth pulled around the syllables of his name.

“It’s no problem Akaashi-san! I’d let a pretty guy like you touch my hair any day! It’s nice to meet you!” He said this loudly, completely shameless in how he complimented the shorter man; Komi stifled a laugh in the background. Keiji felt his cheeks flush brighter, but he somehow managed to keep his face in the neutral mask he always wore when the man suddenly took one of his hands with both of his and eagerly shook it. 

“It’s nice to meet you as well Bokuto-san. Now if you’ll please excuse me,” he carefully extracted his hands from the excited man’s grip, mourning the loss of his warmth as soon as he did, “I’ve got to pick out an arrangement and be going.”

Keiji watched Bokuto’s bright smile slip down into a pout that was more cute than anything before returning to his face suddenly.

“Hey, Akaashi, do you think I could pick the flowers for your arrangement? It’ll be pretty I promise! Komi and the others trained me very well!” 

He looked so hopeful that Akaashi couldn’t say possibly no and so he made his way to Komi-san while Bokuto flitted around the shop gathering flowers for a bouquet that was likely to be exciting, if nothing else.

“Akaashi-san, I don't think I’ve ever seen you so red.” Komi remarked. Akaashi was thankful that he kept his voice low for once, but he could do without the eyebrow wiggling. “You like what you see?” 

Keiji cleared his throat, unable to get anything out before Bokuto popped up beside them with a cheerful smile and a beautiful bouquet. Even Komi seemed surprised at his level of skill, clapping his coworker on the back before ringing up the flowers. 

Just as he was about to read off his total, Bokuto startled the other two men when he loudly exclaimed, “No!” He flushed and amended his outburst with a sheepish smile. “I mean, they’re on me Akaashi-san.” 

By this time Keiji’s blush was back full force and he thanked the man and wished them both a good evening before carefully gathering his flowers and making his way to the door and up to his apartment. 

It wasn’t until he had settled down at the table he placed the flowers on, that he noticed a card that looked hastily written on sticking out of the arrangement. It read:

Calla Lily- magnificence and beauty  
Hydrangea- heartfelt emotions  
Bouvardia Double- enthusiasm  
Bird of Paradise- joyfulness

Keiji smiled softly as he saw a small doodle of an owl telling him to turn over the card. 

On the back was a simple CALL ME followed by what must have been Bokuto’s number.

 

 

Keiji’s smile only grew as he went to key the numbers into his phone and hit call.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a sequel who knows ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated and you can find me at iwaizumi-hajimie.tumblr.com!


End file.
